An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an object from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security labels. The monitoring system may create a surveillance zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security label may be attached to the object. The object may be a product or packaging used to encapsulate the product, for example. If the monitored object enters the surveillance zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating potential unauthorized removal.
In some cases, it may be desirable to attach the security labels to the monitored object in an automated process, particularly for large volume manufacturing. Therefore, there may be a need for improved techniques in label application systems in general, and security label application systems in particular.
Products intended for mass consumption are typically made using automated assembly lines. An example of a product may be a Compact Disc (CD). In many cases, there may be a need to affix a label to the product or packaging material encapsulating the product. An example of a label may be an EAS security tag. Until recently, such tags were applied by the end retailer. Lately, there has developed a demand by large retailers that these labels be already affixed when the products arrive from the manufacturer or wholesale-distributor. Due to the large volumes of products, it may be impracticable for the retailer to carry out this process. Therefore, there may be a substantial need for label application systems operable in the rapid, automated fashion necessary to their incorporation in an assembly line.
Conventional label application systems, however, may be unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. For example, conventional systems may be designed to use adhesive-backed labels carried on a backing, also referred to sometimes as a release liner, web or carrier. The adhesive-backed labels may be difficult to remove from the backing, and require specialized equipment such as a peeler. Further, there may be need to eliminate the backing and any other excess material from the system. In addition, the adhesive may interfere with any cutting process used by the system. Finally, the adhesive cannot be changed to suit a particular product or packaging material. These problems may increase the complexity of the system, and therefore costs to build and maintain the system.